A New Beginning
by narusasu3194
Summary: MPREG. NARUSASU. Sasuke meets baby. With a little bit of Naruto in here too. It's a oneshot unless anyone wants it continued.


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

warnings: yaoi, mreg.

X X X X

'That's it! Its all over Sasuke, well done!'

Far away congratulations and happy 'well dones' filtered through Sasuke's exhausted, medicated and pain clouded mind.

Until a cry pierced through the hospital room.

Everything suddenly became vivid and detailed, right down to the beads of sweat that clung to thick, long eyelashes as he blinked, and blinked and blinked, trying to get what he wanted to desperately say out of his mouth.

'Tsunade, w-wha'-' he was cut off as a wet, sticky and slippery bundle that was crying was put on his chest, immediately his white knuckled hands released their unforgiving hold on the bars of the hospital bed and shakily went to secure a hold around the still whimpering newborn baby.

_**His**__newborn baby._

'You've got a beautiful baby girl, Sasuke' Tsunade's delicate voice drifted in.

Then suddenly, the bustling of nurses and doctors was pushed to the background as all his attention was focused on that tiny little baby in his arms. Thick, thick mop of dark hair stuck to its head, wet with liquids.

Nothing could have prepared him for the flow of emotions that crashed into him when the baby decided that then, would be a good time to open its eyes for the first time.

Love was not a strong enough emotion, Sasuke decided, to call this feeling. The feeling of first meeting your baby, it was indescribable, just raw and powerful, a love that knows no bounds, unconditional and forever. Those murky blue-hazel eyes, big and round met her exhausted mother's onyx ones for the first time, the gaze intense and full of feeling, and curiosity. Only then did Sasuke notice the coolness of tears cascading down his flushed, hot cheeks, and he didn't blame his crazy hormone changes this time.

He didn't see this as a weakness, not this time. It was deserved; he was so proud and relieved he allowed himself this little freedom.

But God, this was his, this little squirming bundle was his. He already knew then and there that he would do **anything** for this baby, he'd go to hell and back to protect her.

'Hey baby girl' he whispered gently, a smile evident on his face. After a few more seconds Sasuke let Tsunade take her off him to get cleaned up and checked, and immediately refused the offer of the baby being taken to the nursery for the rest of the night for him to sleep.

1 hour later

Sasuke had been given a sponge and bucket of water to clean himself of all the liquids between his legs and the sweat off his face, (after politely refusing to let some nurse do it, he'd had enough of people looking ..._there_ to last him a while thank you very much) and was now comfortable in **his** pyjamas, after changing out of the blood stained ones of the hospital. Although changing without getting out of the bed _and_ not moving his hips a lot proved to be a challenge. Now, he was propped up against a few pillows on his bed, not finding it in him to sleep until the baby was snoozing next to him, safe and content. Tsunade had assured him the examinations won't take longer than half an hour and he had been counting the minutes. And now he was worried.

His attention and increasing worry was quickly diverted when the door opened to reveal a grinning Tsunade, holding a bundle of pale pink and white strips.

'hey momma, haven't you tried to sleep yet?' she asked, making her way over to the bed. Sasuke hadn't really heard her, his eyes were glued to the little snoozing baby.

'of course you haven't slept' she chuckled to herself as she saw Sasuke stare. 'do you want her or should I put her down in the plastic cot?' already knowing the answer, Tsunade carefully placed her in Sasuke's outstretched arms.

'she looks more like a baby now' Sasuke thought out loud, apparently amusing Tsunade who laughed.

'as appose to not looking like one earlier?'

'well she was all wrinkly and covered in...stuff' he explained, moving the cotton hat on the baby's head so that it covered her ears more.

'yes Sasuke, she's been living in fluid for the best part of 8 months'

'so, I wasn't told any of the details earlier' Sasuke started.

'yes we did, you just weren't listen'

'oh, sorry'

'ah don't worry about it Sasuke, you had met your baby for the first time. Right, anyways, she's a little small because of being 6 weeks premature, 5lbs 2oz, 16.72 inches. She's not considered premature, just preterm. She's as healthy as possible, baby girl of Uchiha, born January 2nd at 3:22am, uh, by the way, Kakashi and Naruto are down the corridor demanding to see you, do you-'

'they can come in, yeah Tsunade' Sasuke smirked, knowing what she was going to say.

'right, but get some sleep when their here okay? Their not going to leave tonight, no matter how many doctors or nurses tell them' she thread her hands through Sasuke's messy, damp hair and sighed. 'you did so good today Sasuke. You handled that a lot better than people twice your age.' The Hokage then continued to bend down and kiss his forehead whispering, 'God I'm soo proud of you' breathlessly. Straightening up, she turned professional again, 'you've got a lot of stitches right now so keep standing to a minimum, okay?'

'yeah okay and- erm, thanks' Sasuke muttered, while looking at the baby, feeling slightly awkward, 'I was soo scared when I found out I was in labour 6 weeks early'

looking a little bit uncertain, Tsunade started, 'we're keeping you in a few days more, because born this early newborns normally have difficulty breathing, with their lungs being slightly undeveloped, but the reason I took longer than 30 minutes is because we put her on oxygen for 40 minutes because she had started gasping, but after those 30 minutes she was breathing perfectly, but I might want her on oxygen in the mornings for the next 3 days or something'

'yeah okay just, let me know, don't keep me in the dark' he said softly, holding her more protectively against his chest.

'I'll let you know every decision we make about her okay? And I apologise for not telling you we had her on oxygen sooner'

'its okay, she's fine now, and that's all that matters'

Smiling, she nodded in agreement. 'I'll bring a bottle of formula in now for you to feed her, she's probably starving and prepare yourself, they don't even know if your okay or what sex the baby is' and with that, Tsunade left.

Sasuke spent the few moments alone to really study his new baby daughter, taking in the thick tuft of hair sticking out from under the hat, the small little button nose, tiny pink lips and adorable chubby cheeks that had a deep pink tint to them. He honestly couldn't care that every new parent thought it, but he had the most beautiful baby in the world.

'your perfect' he whispered softly, using a finger to stroke her cheek. 'I already love you soo, soo much. Soo much it even scares me' he smiled.

The door opened and closed again with Naruto and Kakashi.

'I cant believe you wouldn't let us in! We heard you screaming and everything-'

'i..is that my baby?' Naruto interrupted Kakashi, looking awed and dazed as he made his way to the chair at Sasuke's bedside.

'you've got a baby girl, daddy' Sasuke smiled tiredly, letting Naruto have the baby.

'hey beautiful' Naruto grinned, his cerulean blue eyes sparkling, 'I'm your daddy, haha' he kissed the hat on her head and let his proud tears fall. 'she's perfect Sasuke'

Said mommy was leaning fully into the pillows, watching with pride.

'thank you Sasuke' Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke's forehead, 'God, all the bastardy things you've done doesn't matter anymore, you gave me her Sasuke. Thank you.'

_'Thank you.'_


End file.
